


Самое неожиданное приобретение

by m_87, Override_fiction



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Bromance, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Geniuses, Humor, Pets, Somebody gets a puppy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_87/pseuds/m_87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction
Summary: "Семейный поход в торговый центр" или история о том, как чета Старк загнала в краску консультантов, а подростки опустошили автомат с игрушками и потеряли Морган, которая никак не ожидала, что щенка получит кто-то другой.Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9651236
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 19





	Самое неожиданное приобретение

Любовь Пеппер к изящным решениям частенько заканчивалась чем-то неожиданным. В частности, когда ей надоело, что подростки, да и остальные обитатели и посетители дома у Озера частенько выражения не выбирают, она добавила Пятнице один маленький протокол. С тех пор за каждое слово из стоп-листа на общий счет перечислялась сумма, о чем приходили уведомления всем, кто имел доступ к общим чатам.

Нет, ну серьезно. Десять долларов за само слово, а потом минимум десять минут дурной славы, подколок и издевательских советов о том, какими именно формулировками можно было бы заменить запрещенное слово.

А так как одними наказаниями нужное поведение не выработать, то каждую неделю сумма в копилке умножалась на сто, а потом из всех посетителей и гостей Дома у Озера Пятница составляла список из тех десяти, кто внес в пополнение «копилки» минимальный вклад. А «победитель» выбирал, где именно раздувшуюся «копилку» будут тратить.

***

Если бы решал Тони, то он бы точно выбрал что-нибудь поинтереснее торгового центра. Но в последнюю неделю выиграла именно Морган, умудрившаяся ни разу не попасться на ругательствах, так что теперь им надо было потратить в торговом центре почти семьдесят тысяч долларов всего за три часа. Да еще и Стрэндж, тоже попавший в десятку, в этот раз участвовать в тратах «копилки» отказался, отговорившись делами, а Мантис и Грут, побеждавшие каждый раз, когда Стражи посещали Землю, уже были где-то в соседней галактике.

Нет, ну серьезно. Надо же было Морган решить потратить деньги в торговом центре! Не в книжном магазине, где можно было просто предъявить список того, чего не хватало в домашней библиотеке. Не в магазине оборудования для лабораторий, где эти жалкие семьдесят тысяч испарились бы в первые минуты. Даже не в Диснейленде, где можно было бы скупить несколько сувенирных магазинов, а на сдачу накататься до тошноты. Тони бы даже согласился терпеть аукцион антиквариата, на котором бы наверняка настояла Пеппер, если бы выиграла именно она.

Но нет. Морган сказала свое весомое слово. И вот, они стояли перед самым обычным торговым центром в одном из небольших городков, между которыми в лесу разместился Домик у Озера. А вечером у них было приглашение в Ваканду на какой-то праздник, так что и по времени они были ограничены.

— Три часа. Семьдесят тысяч, — Харли сморщил нос. — В этом месте. Морган, зайка, ты издеваешься?

— Нет, — надулась она в ответ. — Вы сами сказали, что я могу что угодно выбрать. Мне надо было выбрать магазин игрушек?

— Нет! — дружно ответили ей все присутствующие.

— Ладно, — решительно взял все в свои руки Тони. — Чтоб я еще хоть раз выматерился в мастерской… кхм. Ладно, ладно. Я спокоен. Значит так, это примерно по десять тысяч на нос. Десять тысяч за три часа, звучит уже лучше, а?

В ответ ему раздалось недовольное бурчание.

— Вот и славно, — кивнул Тони. — ЭмДжей, Нед, на вас я особо рассчитываю. Найдете что-то достойное трат — тут же сообщите, потому что знаю я этих…

«Эти» в лице Харли, Питера и Морган показательно надулись.

— Все помнят единственное правило?

— Брать только то, что с гарантией будет хоть раз использовано, — вразнобой ответили ему дети. — И желательно не повторяться.

Одобрительно кивнув, Пеппер подняла руку с часами.

— Время сверили? Отлично. Ах да… Знаете, с чем нам надо определиться? Правильно знаете, не надо так разочарованно стонать. Добровольцы есть? Ну, ребят, это же всего лишь Морган, за которой надо присмотреть.

— Хочу за это две порции десерта, — неожиданно заявил Харли. — Каждый вечер ближайшую неделю.

— Принято! — ударила с ним по рукам Пеппер, после чего с рук на руки передала Морган, которая была довольна, как натрескавшаяся бананов обезьянка.

— А так можно было?! — возмутился Питер, которому досталось приглядывать за Морган в прошлый раз.

— Завидуй молча, — пропел в ответ Харли, а Морган ему поддакнула.

На одинаковых браслетах мигнуло время, а потом побежал обратный отсчет.

— Ладно, мелюзга. Привязанные к счету карточки у всех есть, по времени все скоординированы. Выехать отсюда нам надо через три часа, а теперь… Вперед, теперь «можно грабить корованы»!

***

Когда Пеппер после короткого изучения карты магазина прямой наводкой утащила мужа куда-то на второй этаж, подростки переглянулись, а потом их взгляды скрестились на Морган.

— Колись, малая. Почему именно сюда?

Морган замялась и забегала глазами.

— Здесь классный магазин игрушек?

— Врешь, — безжалостно отрезала ЭмДжей, уперев руки в бока.

— Вру, — легко согласилась Морган. — Ладно. На самом деле я хочу собаку. И здесь самые крутые щенки лабрадора во всей округе, они от крутейшего питомника…

— Морган, — простонал Питер. — Мы это уже проходили. Не будет тебе собаки, да и даже нам ее не продадут, потому что по возрасту не проходим.

— Я все в этот раз продумала, — уверенно заявила Морган. — Нед взломает базу, я расскажу, кто мой папочка, а ЭмДжей подтвердит, что родители мне разрешили, потому что она выглядит самой ответственной.

Харли подавился свежекупленным мороженым и заржал, за что тут же получил по шее от «самой ответственной».

— Ну, а если не сработает, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжила Морган. — Тогда я просто снова попробую уговорить папу на какого-нибудь питомца. Но базу все же лучше заранее взломать.

— Значит, так, — решил Питер, переглянувшись с Недом, который тяжело вздохнул и достал телефон, чтобы успеть ознакомиться с защитой базы данных по домашним животным. — Сейчас мы быстро пробежимся по магазинам и постараемся спустить как можно больше денег. Потом, Морган, и только потом мы пойдем смотреть на щенков.

Морган показательно надулась, но спорить не рискнула, а послушно пошла за остальными в туристический магазин, который располагался прямо рядом со входом.

***

— Господи, какая восхитительная гадость! — Тони потряс вешалкой с платьем, которое, в общем-то, состояло из одних веревочек. — Пеппер, ты посмотри, какая гадость!

Пеппер вынырнула из-за стойки с летними шляпами и оценила продемонстрированное.

— Воистину, гадость, — согласилась она. — Берем! И, Тони, подойди-ка ко мне на секунду… И сядь сюда.

Только когда Пеппер к нему наклонилась и загородила его от основного зала бутика, а потом достала флакон подводки, Тони понял, что именно она собирается делать.

— Пеппер, нет. Нет! Я уже слишком стар… И вообще, ты мне сейчас глаз выбьешь!

— А ты не дергайся, — отрезала Пеппер. — Я слишком долго облизывалась на те фотографии, чтобы теперь отказаться от такой возможности!

— Это было один раз! Один! Ладно, не один, но на фото меня всего один раз поймали.

— Мне хватило, — без следа жалости констатировала Пеппер, после чего окинула взглядом получившийся результат и облизнулась. — Тебе идет.

Тони укоризненно уставился густо подведенными выразительными глазами.

— А если сюда зайдут дети?

— Не зайдут. Они с гарантией завязнут в магазине Лего, споря насчет того, как надо комбинировать наборы… — Пеппер закусила губу, а потом оглянулась на зал и вышколено замерших по углам девочек-консультантов. — Если я правильно помню правила этой сети бутиков, то штраф за секс в кабинке что-то около пятисот долларов…

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься здесь оставить все двадцать тысяч? — ужаснулся Тони. — Не уверен, что я это переживу.

— А если так? — подхватила Пеппер то самое платье из веревочек, прикладывая его к себе.

Тони молча окинул ее взглядом от веснушек на смеющемся лице и до кончиков туфель на небольшом каблучке. Снова пригляделся к платью.

— А если так, то я сделаю все, что в моих силах. Им как, авансом заплатить? Или добавим себе адреналина?

Пеппер заговорщицки улыбнулась и потянула мужа в сторону примерочных кабинок.

***

ЭмДжей качалась в гамаке, а Морган с восторгом гоняла консультантов, выбирая себе пробковый шлем, чтобы потом играть у озера в укротительницу надувных крокодилов, которых взяли, особо не заморачиваясь, сразу десяток.

— Вот объясни, зачем нам снегоход? — допытывался Харли. — В этой полосе же снега нормального нет!

Питер замялся, разглядывая технические характеристики, а потом торжественно ткнул в одну строку пальцем.

— Ты посмотри, что у него под капотом. Я его переделаю в гидроцикл.

— Но мы уже взяли гидроцикл, — напомнил Нед. — И бассейн, и даже надувной плавучий кошмар, похожий на кремовое пирожное.

— Это замок, — напомнила Морган, примеряя один пробковый шлем за другим. — Я буду принцессой. Принцессой с крокодилами! Замок запущу в бассейне, крокодилы будут плавать вокруг, а вы будете патрулирующими на гидроциклах рыцарями!

— Только на якорь замок поставить не забудь, иначе его сдует, — едко откомментировал Харли, последний раз изучив характеристики снегохода. — Ладно, пусть будет снегоход.

— Мы тут уже проторчали двадцать минут, — раздалось из гамака. — Сколько мы потратили?

— Вот вечно ты малину портишь, — поморщился Харли, отставая от снегохода, который Питер со счастливым видом помчался покупать и оформлять доставку. — С учетом этого кошмара, который в итоге пойдет на запчасти… Что-то около пятнадцати тысяч?

— Маловато.

— Ты мне еще поговори, — надулся Харли. — Сама-то в гамаке валяешься, пока мы тут мозги ломаем.

— Я не просто валяюсь, — ЭмДжей выразительно высунула из гамака руку с телефоном. — А изучаю ассортимент ювелирного. Там мы легким движением руки оставим еще не меньше десятки.

— А потом мы пойдем за щенком? — Морган успела выбрать себе шлем и закинула на плечо водяное ружье. — За щенком!

— Нет. Ну, если ты не придумаешь, куда деть еще почти тридцать тысяч, — вздохнул Нед. — Я вот думаю, мистер Старк нас убьет сразу или даст оправдаться? Ну, если мы на третьем этаже в компьютерном возьмем вот эту акустическую систему, смотри, я сейчас на их сайте… Вроде как в наличии есть.

Харли заглянул через плечо Неда в его телефон.

— М-да, характеристики не фонтан, ну, кроме басов… Но дизайн и правда зашибенный. Пожалуй, если мы сделаем защиту от воды и установим в зоне барбекю, то может и не убьет, — задумчиво заключил он. — А какие еще цвета есть?

Нед пролистал несколько вариантов.

— Погоди-погоди, мне не показалось?

— Не показалось…

Мальчишки уставились на оформленную в красно-золотом цвете акустическую систему, переглянулись и заржали.

— Берем, оформляй!

***

Пеппер окинула ленивым взглядом зеркало, сплошь покрытое следами ладоней, спин и даже четко отпечатавшимися следами ее собственной груди. Плотная занавеска до самого пола надежно отделяла просторную примерочную кабинку от торгового зала, а тревожить их так и не рискнули, хотя пару раз Тони с Пеппер замирали, чутко прислушиваясь и сдерживая хихиканье, когда кто-то проходил мимо.

— Знаешь что, дорогая, стар я уже для таких приключений, — решил Тони, все еще пытаясь отдышаться. — Но платье, конечно, что надо.

— Еще раунд? — невинно осведомилась Пеппер.

— Нет уж, без меня, — Тони оценил в зеркале собственное лицо с потекшей подводкой. — Ну и видок…

— И все же… еще раунд? — Пеппер подмигнула мужу, лицо которого отразило все оттенки возмущения. — Ты просто еще не видел, какие тут есть туфли.

Она прислонилась к стенке, выглянула из-за занавески и подозвала девочку-консультанта. Девочка была красная, как маков цвет, даже кончики ушей алели сквозь прическу.

— Будьте так любезны, черные лаковые туфли, каблук с металлической вставкой. Размер все тот же. А то, что мы уже примерили, — она хмыкнула, коротко лягнув Тони, который воспользовался моментом и медленно начал расстегивать молнию у нее на спине. — То, что мы уже примерили, мы берем. Вносите в чек. И салфетки для снятия макияжа, будьте любезны. Гипоаллергенные.

— Туфли на платформе? Поняла, — пискнула девочка таким голосом, как будто все силы прилагала только для того, чтобы сохранить профессионализм и не грохнуться в обморок. — Также я обязана вам напомнить, что в соответствии с правилами нашего магазина штраф…

— Не беспокойтесь, мы считаем! — раздался из примерочной голос Тони.

Девочка-консультант издала какой-то странный звук между сипением и всхлипом, а потом все же закрыла пылающее лицо руками.

— Сейчас все принесу!

Когда Пеппер открыла коробку и примерила туфли, Тони медленным взглядом окинул стройные ноги жены, так и не снятое платье, смеющиеся глаза…

— Я передумал, — решил он, подхватывая ее под бедра. — Еще как минимум на один раунд меня хватит.

***

— Мы потратили почти час. Час! — сокрушалась ЭмДжей.

— И ты тоже его с нами потратила, — огрызнулся Харли, впрочем, по его смущенному лицу и так все было понятно. — Вот то, что мы за этот час потратили всего-то пару тысяч, даже меньше…

— Да ладно, оно того стоило! — Питер поудобнее перехватил огромные пакеты с мягкими игрушками. — Правда, куда их теперь девать…

Решение сыграть в игровые автоматы, в которых надо клешней хватать мягкие игрушки, было спонтанным. И начал это именно Питер, поспоривший с Недом об алгоритме программирования подобных автоматов и проценте выигрышей, а также их зависимости от точности управления. Чтобы проверить теорию понадобилось около десяти игр, по результатам которых Морган стала счастливым обладателем плюшевой собаки, дельфина и какой-то нелепой игрушки, определить видовую принадлежность которой так и не удалось. Ну а потом они заметили в глубине игрушечных завалов несколько цум-цумов в цветах Железного Человека… В общем, в себя они пришли только тогда, когда на дне двух опустошенных автоматов сиротливо лежала одна грустная мышь и побитый временем и попытками его схватить медвежонок, удивительно похожий на дядю Роуди. Оставлять их там было бы преступлением, да и полученный за этот час опыт помог вытащить их без особых усилий.

Питер оглянулся. Мимо них шла семья с маленьким мальчиком, который на это игрушечное богатство уставился с открытым ртом. В голове Питера как будто щелкнуло.

— Держи, — с улыбкой протянул он ребенку какую-то случайно вытащенную из пакета игрушку. Карапуз в нее вцепился с таким удивленным и радостным лицом, что у Питера буквально на душе потеплело.

— Что надо сказать дяде? — напомнила ему мама.

— Спасибо! — щербато улыбнулся ребенок.

Харли косо глянул на растянутую до ушей улыбку Питера, который вернулся к группе.

— Отличный план, дядя, — фыркнул он.

— О, замолчи. Все равно нам столько игрушек девать некуда.

— Это точно, — иронично заключила ЭмДжей, поправив новые непривычные серьги, а потом мимоходом посадив игрушечного кота на лавку рядом с девочкой, которая ждала родителей, выбирающих мороженое. — Хватай добро и раздавай его детям.

Нед огляделся.

— Кстати о детях, — он резко остановился и огляделся уже внимательнее. — Где Морган?!

***

Неприлично довольный Тони приобнимал удовлетворенную Пеппер, а девушка на кассе прятала глаза, пробивая все то, что они понабрали.

— Насчет штрафа, — робко начала она.

— Две с половиной тысячи долларов, — сыто объявила Пеппер. — Больше просто не успели.

— Но, думаю, вы будете не против выписать нам штраф в два раза больше, — обаятельно улыбнулся Тони. — За беспокойство, так сказать.

Девушка снова отвела глаза и сползла пониже, пытаясь спрятаться за стойкой. Не так она представляла себе Героев войны с Таносом, ох не так…

— Итак, — на выходе из бутика Пеппер потянулась, а потом встряхнулась и взглядом пересчитала фирменные пакеты. — Куда дальше?

— Пошли ловить детей? — предложил Тони. — Меньше часа осталось, подозреваю, что в этот раз можем не успеть потратиться. Надеюсь, у них дела лучше идут.

Пеппер мысленно восстановила карту магазина.

— Попробуем обойти второй этаж. Думаю, их проглядеть будет сложно.

***

— В зоомагазине она не появлялась.

— Мороженщик у выхода ее тоже не видел, так что она все еще в здании.

— Пятница, браслет все еще не отзывается?

— Никак нет, она очень надежно меня заблокировала…

Взгляды скрестились на Неде, который смущенно почесал затылок.

— Ну, а что? Она попросила меня как-то, я и объяснил. Я же не знал, что она вот так эти знания использует!

Харли вздохнул. Гораздо больше стоило беспокоиться не за Морган, а за тех, кто ей попадется, и умом-то все это понимали. Вот только исчезновение всеобщей любимицы все равно заставляло что-то в груди нехорошо ныть.

Ну, а для полного счастья — большая часть камер видеонаблюдения была муляжами, и Морган отлично их отличала, ловко избегая тех, что могли выдать ее местоположение. А так как их стараниями мягкие игрушки теперь были у всех детей в этом ТЦ, то и расспросы охраны или продавцов не помогали.

Дочка Железного Человека и Спасительницы внешне от обычного ребенка ничем не отличалась.

— Значит так, будем прочесывать, — решил Харли. — Магазин за магазином. Питер, твой слух пригодится. Может ты ее где-то услышишь…

— Услышишь кого?

Харли резко обернулся на стоящего за его спиной Тони, потом покосился на Пеппер и втянул голову в плечи.

— У нас Морган пропала. Но мы ее уже ищем!

— Я вижу, — Тони окинул взглядом живописно пристыженную компанию, а потом вздохнул. — Будем прочесывать. Надеюсь, вы хоть потратиться успели до того, как она сбежала?

— Не особо, если честно.

— Вот и мы… не особо.

Пеппер хмыкнула, коротко покосившись на шею Тони, на тщательно замазанные тоналкой засосы.

— Не будем тратить время, — решила она, отдавая Питеру охапку пакетов из бутика. — Нед, Питер, Харли, сбегайте до машин и избавьтесь от покупок, со свободными руками мы будем мобильнее. Потом возвращайтесь и проверьте первый этаж. Тони, ЭмДжей, вам прочесать второй этаж. Я осмотрюсь на третьем. Все понятно?

— Так точно, мой генерал, — шутливо отозвался Тони, тоже скидывая на мальчишек покупки. — Ну, погнали?

Они разошлись в разные стороны с целеустремленностью и сосредоточенностью боевого подразделения. И торговый центр был их площадкой проведения операции по захвату особо опасного террориста.

У Морган Старк не было ни единого шанса скрыться.

***

Питер поднес к уху телефон.

— Да? О, понятно, спасибо. Скоро будем. Ага, передам.

— Нашли? — обрадованно обернулся Нед.

— Нашли, — кивнул Питер, а потом ткнул Харли в бок пальцем. — И кто-то у нас на эту неделю вообще без десертов остается.

Харли поморщился и вздохнул.

— Я не удивлен, да и в общем-то согласен. Взялся же следить, блин… Где ее хоть нашли?

— Она на третьем этаже была, решила, что хочет молочный коктейль с мороженым. Ну, а раз молочный коктейль захотелось ей, то и мы наверняка туда в итоге придем, потому что конечно же тоже захотим молочный коктейль.

— Логика, блин, — впечатал Нед себе в лицо ладонь.

В зоомагазине, который по просьбам Морган назначили точкой общего сбора, сама Морган уже успела забыть о том, что ее ждет наказание за побег от почетного эскорта из старших друзей, и увлеченно гладила щенков в вольере. Тони и Пеппер обнаружились там же, а ЭмДжей, воспользовавшись оказией, выбирала для своей собаки шампунь.

— Мистер Старк, миссис Старк? Вы что, все же согласились завести Морган собаку?! — удивленно замер в дверях Питер.

— Что? Нет, — тут же отозвалась Пеппер. — Морган сказала, что здесь что-то надо вам.

— Нам? — Харли втолкнул Питера в магазин и зашел следом, складывая на груди руки. — Морган Старк, как тебе не стыдно! Убежала, а теперь еще и на нас пытаешься свалить свою операцию по покупке щенка? Да я тебе даже камень в качестве питомца бы не купил!

За спором никто не обратил внимания, как Тони и щенок бордер-колли друг друга скептически разглядывали. Наконец, герой войны с Таносом наклонился над вольером и поднял за шкирку подошедшего ближе щенка. Тот уставился умными глазами, а потом радостно завилял хвостом и лизнул человека в нос.

— Я же не специально убежала, это просто вы несообразительные!

— Ах ты мелкая…

— Так, потом переругаемся. Желательно не раньше, чем завтра, потому что у нас портальный переход в Ваканду через полчаса, — вклинился Тони в разговор, который постепенно набирал обороты. — А нам еще надо отвезти накупленное добро домой.

— Мы все же берем собаку? — обрадовалась Морган, но тут же поскучнела, когда рассмотрела щенка в руке отца. — Но я хотела лабрадора!

— Это не тебе, а мне. И между прочим, бордер-колли — это порода с самым высоким уровнем интеллекта, — Тони поудобнее перехватил довольного щенка и подошел к сотрудницам магазина. — Добрый день. Этого щенка я забираю. Соберите то, что понадобится на первое время. Шлейки, миски, шампуни, ошейники, корма и все такое. Самое высокое качество. И побыстрее. Чип я уже просканировал, так что паспорт прививок и информация о питомнике у меня есть.

— Поняла, сейчас все сделаем.

Подростки замерли с почтительным молчанием, переваривая когнитивный диссонанс. Они-то получше других помнили, с каким упорством Старк отбивался от просьб дочери завести собаку.

— Уверен? — приобняла Пеппер мужа за талию.

— Уверен, — твердо ответил Тони, передав щенка Пеппер, давая им возможность познакомиться. — Да и вообще, я все детство о собаке мечтал.

— Я тоже мечтаю, — проныла Морган с другой стороны. — О лабрадоре!

Тони ухмыльнулся и легонько похлопал ее по плечу.

— Я вот только сейчас до собаки дорос. А тебе еще расти и расти. Собака — это не Харли, если ты ее так бросишь ради молочного коктейля, то это может для нее закончиться печально.

Морган наморщила лоб, задумавшись, а потом молча отошла к друзьям и встала рядом с Харли, уцепившись маленькими пальчиками за уголок его ветровки. Харли уставился вниз с недоумением, а потом качнул головой, восхищенный педагогическим талантом наставника. Морган явно собиралась в ближайшее время демонстрировать идеальное поведение.

— Распишитесь вот здесь, — на прилавок лег договор, который Тони по диагонали прочитал и оставил подпись. — Наличные?

— Безнал, — Тони оплатил картой, не привязанной к счету-«копилке», а потом уставился на плакат на одной из стен. — Кстати, Пятница, сколько мы сегодня потратить не успели? Переведи оставшуюся сумму на счет приюта.

— А так можно было? — заинтересованно наклонила голову набок ЭмДжей.

Тони обернулся на детей и окинул их строгим взглядом.

— Первый и последний раз, понятно? Знаю я вас, если разрешу «копилку» на благотворительность тратить, то вы и меня новым нехорошим словам научите.

Уже на выходе из зоомагазина Пеппер отдала щенка Тони.

— Как назовешь?

Несколько секунд Тони молчал. Потом снова поднял щенка на уровень лица и заглянул в его умные ярко-голубые глаза.

— Джарвис. Его будут звать Джарвис.

**Author's Note:**

> Образовательная минутка: Бордер-колли — пастушья собака, традиционно считается умнейшей породой в мире, что подтверждают многочисленные исследования. При правильной дрессировке демонстрируют превосходную адаптивность, непревзойденный словарный запас, ориентированность на хозяина и способность к осмысленному пониманию естественной речи. Голубые глаза являются одним из стандартов породы.  
> Образовательная минутка-2: "грабить корованы" - мем. Если вы граммар-наци, то простите за вытекшие глаза, а если просто не знакомы с интернет-фольклором, то милости прошу в гугл <3


End file.
